Champagne & Bubbles
by YourGrace
Summary: Blair comes home after a long day and Serena has a surprise waiting for her... Blair/Serena NC-17 Reviews are loved!


As Blair quietly closed the door to her and Serena's apartment behind her, she let the stresses of her long day slowly fade from her mind. It was half past eight and all that mattered now was that she was home, and that she could spend the rest of the evening with Serena. Blair walked into their darkened kitchen and set her purse onto the counter, her eyes scanning the area in search of Serena. Where was her beautiful blonde girlfriend anyway?

Knowing she wasn't going to find Serena in the kitchen, she began making her way into their bedroom. With her hand on the wall, guiding her through the dark hallway, she really hoped that this was not one of Serena's attempts to jump out and give her a heart attack.

She stepped into their bedroom…still no Serena. Then her eyes were drawn to a sliver of dim light falling across the carpeting through the bathroom door. She gently pushed open the door and found Serena standing over the bathtub, wearing a midnight blue silk robe, as she lazily trailed her fingers through the bubbly water. As Serena bent further over the tub, Blair took the time to appreciate the view. Her silk robe had risen up and the backs of her toned thighs were revealed to Blair's wandering eyes.

At that moment, Serena turned to her, giving her a bright, winning smile. "I thought I heard you come in…" she whispered, as she laced her arms around Blair's neck.

"You're so beautiful…" Blair whispered back, while lightly trailing her finger tips over Serena's neck and down to her cleavage.

"You did all this for me?" she asked Serena quietly. Her eyes were moving along the tall, white candles that had been placed on the counter and at each corner of the bathtub, as well as the champagne-filled flutes that sat along the ledge above the steaming water.

"Of course, babe, anything for you…" Serena said in a low, sexy whisper, before she gently pressed her full lips against Blair's. A small moan escaped each of them as their lips parted, and Serena slowly traced Blair's bottom lip with the tip of her tongue, and then kissed her deeply.

"Now, come on…you're way too overdressed," she said, while letting her robe slide down to pool on the floor beneath her, and then pulling Blair's sweater over her head.

After removing all of Blair's clothes, amidst giggles and kisses, Serena stepped into the bathtub and reached her hand out to Blair, helping her step in as well. With her hands on Blair's hips Serena turned her body to face away from her own. Then Serena slowly sat down in the hot water, while guiding Blair down with her, to sit between her legs.

"I missed you today, baby," Serena whispered into Blair's ear and then drew the brunette's head back to rest on her shoulder.

"I missed you too…so much," Blair replied back, her breath tickling Serena's neck. She had closed her eyes, loving the feeling of Serena's body pressed against her back, and her arms wrapped tightly around her small waist.

"Here, taste…"

Blair lazily opened her eyes and accepted the flute of champagne Serena was holding out to her. "Thanks…" she replied, taking a sip and letting the champagne slide over her tongue. "Mmm…now you taste" she whispered, setting her glass down and turning her head upwards to kiss Serena's lips. Their lips met in a searing kiss, and it was immediately deepened by Blair slipping her tongue into Serena's mouth. The blonde eagerly sucked on the tip of Blair's tongue, savoring the sweet taste of the champagne and her Blair.

"Yeah, that's definitely good champagne," Serena gasped against full, red lips. She was now skimming her fingers back and forth against the length of slippery skin of the brunette's inner thighs and now it was Blair's turn to gasp.

Serena's fingers traveled higher up a silky smooth thigh and then finally met their destination. Blair gasped loudly and arched her body against the tall blonde behind her.

"Serena," Blair moaned.

"I'm right here, baby," Serena answered back as she tenderly circled the smaller woman's clit with her fingers, and her other hand rested on Blair's stomach pulling her back. She dipped her fingers lower and Blair's head dropped back onto Serena's shoulder. Lips parted in a silent moan, and revealed a row of perfect white teeth.

"Turn around!" Serena said suddenly, pulling the small brunette to swing her legs over her own and straddle her lap. Bubbles and hot water sloshed over the edge of the bathtub, but they hardly noticed. One hand grasped the back of Blair's neck, while the other landed on the small of her back, quickly pulling her close.

Their bodies and lips crushed together. Blair ground her pelvis against Serena's in an attempt to regain the sweet feeling of friction her hand had been producing earlier.

"Please…I need—,"

She didn't have to finish her sentence. At that moment Serena began to push three fingers into her wet, heated core, at an agonizingly slow pace. The two women locked eyes, until Serena's fingers completely filled Blair, and their gaze was broken by the brunette's eyelids fluttering shut.

Serena began to pump her fingers in and out, which elicited a loud moan from Blair.

"Does that feel good, baby?" Serena asked in a husky, seductive voice, her lips smirking.

"Ooh…mmmyes!" Blair panted back to her. She was losing her breath and the way Serena was curling her fingers wasn't helping.

Serena watched her gorgeous girlfriend as she rocked up and down to the movement of her hand, with her eyes closed, lost in her own pleasure. Blair's face and chest were flushed, she was panting, and her breasts were heaving with every breath. Her head was thrown back and her chocolate curls were cascading over her shoulders, and to Serena she looked like a goddess. Her goddess.

"Harder," Blair pleaded. Serena was willing to give her anything she asked for. Serena curled her fingers and thrust harder into Blair, bringing her closer and closer to the edge.

She brought her thumb back up to circle the smaller woman's clit, while continuing to rapidly pump her fingers. Serena bent her head to take one of the brunette's nipples into her mouth, and began to suckle. Suddenly, Blair let out a strangled moan and Serena felt her smooth muscles clenching around her thrusting fingers.

Serena slowly ceased the movements of her fingers as Blair came down from her orgasm. The small brunette slumped against Serena's chest, exhausted. She panted into Serena's neck, as Serena put her hand to the back of her head and gently pet her chocolate locks.

"I love you, Serena," Blair said quietly, pulling back to look into her girlfriend's blue eyes.

"I love you too, Blair," Serena replied, before kissing her gently.

Blair broke their kiss after a few minutes and looked up at Serena. "Do you think we could take this to our bedroom?" She said with a sly smile on her face. Then her voice dropped and she whispered seductively, "I'm ready to return the favor…"

"How could I deny you?" Serena answered her playfully, a grin spreading across her beautiful features, as she picked up Blair, and carried her giggling and squealing form into their bedroom.


End file.
